


The Fall of Madara

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: The Allied Shinobi Army lies in tatters at the feet of Uchiha Madara!He is on the cusp of world domination!The battlefield seems to hush as everyone looks upon him in awe and fear…Can no-one thwart him???
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The original post contains media which I do not have permission to use outside Tumblr, so click on the link if you are curious about the epic battle lol)

[Ok now imagine an [epic fight scene](https://mallml.tumblr.com/post/168883216959/continued-from-previous-piece-of-crack-ok-now).]


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY** on “The Fall of Madara”: Kakashi learns that he is the only one with the power to keep Madara from **total world domination.** The two engage in **heated ninja combat!** Madara pins Kakashi to the ground and pulls off his mask, only to **freeze…** …_

[“Happy Together” by The Turtles begins to play.]

[Did you put the song on?] 

.... 

[I hope you put the song on.] 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

And that, my friend, is the story of how Madara fell. 

☝️The End👆 


	5. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So help me, I made an outtake.


End file.
